In typical air conditioners, indoor units are provided with human detection sensors. For example, in an air conditioner described in Patent Document 1, the location of a human is detected by a human detection sensor, and based on this detection result, an air blow from an indoor unit into a room is controlled to directions in which there is no human. In this manner, the degree of comfort in the room can be increased with reduced feeling of drafts.